Kompsognat
Imgres.jpg To Jeden z Najmniejszych Dinozaurów.Małym Teropodem Jest Kompsognat, Dużymi Tyranozaur i Spinozaur co Miały Około 15 Metrów. Rozmiar Tego Ceratozaura Był Mały, Był Taki Jak Niektóre Pluszaki, Dinozaur Ten Był w Niektórych Książkach Najmniejszy. Są Mniejsze Dinozaury, np. Mikroraptor, Mei i Mikroceratus. Jego nazwa oznacza „delikatna szczęka”. Cieszy się on powszechną sławą jako dinozaur wielkości kurczaka, choć w rzeczywistości osiągał większe rozmiary, a szkielet berliński, będący wielkości szkieletu kurczaka, należał do młodego osobnika. Mimo to wiele książek popularnonaukowych wciąż opisuje go jako najmniejszego dinozaura. Jest jednym z nielicznych dinozaurów, których dieta jest dokładnie poznana. Do chwili obecnej znaleziono dwa szkielety kompsognata – większy francuski i berliński, należący do osobnika młodego. Zęby kompsognata znaleziono również w Portugalii. Ten niewielki teropod występował w okresie jurajskim, ok. 150 mln lat temu. Obecnie wyróżnia się tylko jeden gatunek należący do tego rodzaju (Compsognathus longipes), chociaż w 1970 okaz francuski uznano za przedstawiciela nowego gatunku – C. corallestris (obecnie uważany za dorosłego osobnika Compsognathus longipes). Do niedawna kompsognat był najbliższym znanym krewnym archeopteryksa. ☀ Spis treści * 1 Budowa * 2 Historia odkryć * 3 Paleoekologia * 4 Paleobiologia * 5 Klasyfikacja * 6 Gatunki * 7 Przypisy * 8 Linki Zewnętrzne Budowa Kompsognat był jednym z najmniejszych dinozaurów – osiągał około 1 m długości. Przez jedną dekadę był najmniejszym znanym nieptasim dinozaurem, choć ostatnio odkryto jeszcze mniejsze nieptasie dinozaury, takie jak mikroraptor czy epidendrozaur. Szacuje się, że kompsognat osiągał wagę ok. 2–3 kg1. Miał krótkie, trójpalczaste kończyny przednie. Z wszystkich trzech palców dłoni jeden był silnie skarłowaciały. Kompsognat miał również długi ogon, umożliwiający utrzymanie równowagi podczas biegu. Czaszka była długa i wąska, ze stosunkowo dużymi oczodołami i małymi, ale ostrymi zębami. Historia odkryć Pierwszy szkielet kompsognata (BSP AS I 563) został znaleziony w 1850 w Bawarii przez Josepha Oberndorfera – lekarza i kolekcjonera skamieniałości. Na podstawie tego mierzącego 89 cm długości szkieletu Wagner opisał w 1859 rodzaj Compsognathus2. Okaz niemiecki jest obecnie przechowywany w Bayerische Staatsammlung für Paläontologie und historische Geologie (Bawarskim Instytucie Palentologii i Geologii) w Niemczech. W 1972 znaleziono we Francji drugi szkielet kompsognata, mierzący 125 cm3. Początkowo został on zaklasyfikowany do nowego gatunku nazwanego Compsognathus corallestris, ale obecnie uważa się go za młodszy synonim Compsognathus longipes. Później naukowcy przypisali do rodzaju kompsognat także fragment stopy znaleziony w Solnhofen, ale późniejsze badania obaliły tę teorię. Zinke uznał znalezione przez siebie w Portugalii zęby za należące do rodzaju kompsognat.4 Paleokologia * Kompsognat występował na terenie Europy, będącej wówczas zbiorem wysp oddzielonych od siebie oceanem Tetydy5. W Solnhofen gdzie znaleziono szczątki kompsognata, odnaleziono też szczątki prymitywnego ptaka archeopteryksa oraz pterozaurów: ramforyncha i pterodaktyla. W tych samych osadach odkryto również szczątki organizmów morskich: ryb, szkarłupni, małży itp. Ponieważ nie jest znany żaden większy dinozaur z tej okolicy, kompsognat był tam najprawdopodobniej czołowym drapieżnikiem. Paleobiologia Dieta Ponieważ w jamie brzusznej obu okazów kompsognata znaleziono resztki pożywienia, można dokładniej niż w przypadku innych dinozaurów zrekonstruować jego dietę. W 1881 Marsh wysnuł teorię mówiącą, że w jamie brzusznej berlińskiego okazu kompsognata znajduje się embrion tego samego gatunku, jednak badania przeprowadzone przez Franza Nopcsę obaliły tę teorię. Stwierdził on, że to po prostu jaszczurka6. John Ostrom uznał, że należy ona do rodzaju Bavarisaurus. Jej długi ogon oraz proporcje kończyn świadczą, że była dobrym biegaczem. W jamie brzusznej francuskiego okazu znajdują się tymczasem niezidentyfikowane jaszczurki lub sfenodonty7. Jaja Obok berlińskiego szkieletu kompsognata znaleziono jajka o średnicy 10 mm. W 1901 Friedrich von Huene uznał je za zgrubienia skóry8. Griffiths w 1993 stwierdził, że to niedojrzałe jajka9, jednak wielu badaczy podało tę teorię w wątpliwość, ponieważ rzekome jaja znajdują się poza organizmem kompsognata. Dobrze zachowana skamieniałość spokrewnionego z kompsognatem rodzaju Sinosauropteryx pokazuje, że zwierzę to miało dwa jajowody. Domniemane jaja kompsognata są mniej liczne od jaj tego pierwszego, ale proporcjonalnie większe. Jednak mimo wszystko ich przynależność do rodzaju Compsognathus budzi nadal silne wątpliwości10. Pióra i relacje z ptakami Przez lata kompsognat był uznawany za najbliżej spokrewnionego z ptakami dinozaura. Między nim a archeopteryksem istnieją liczne podobieństwa, między innymi w kształcie, wielkości i proporcji poszczególnych kości oraz ich budowie. Przez lata szkielet archeopteryksa znaleziony bez odcisków piór był zaliczany do rodzaju Compsognathus1. Obecnie znane są jednak jeszcze bliżej spokrewnione z ptakami dinozaury, np.: deinonych, segnozaur i owiraptor. W żadnym ze szkieletów kompsognata nie zachowały się odciski piór, dlatego najczęściej jest przedstawiony bez nich. Von Huene twierdził, że znalazł w berlińskim okazie odciski nagich łusek w okolicach brzucha8, ale później Ostrom stwierdził, że von Huene się mylił11. U spokrewnionych z kompsognatem sinozauropteryksa i sinokaliopteryksa znaleziono odciski prymitywnych piór12, więc analogicznie kompsognat mógł także je mieć13. Z drugiej strony znaleziono też odciski nagiej łuski u uznanego za kompsognatyda jurawenatora, ale jest to osobnik młodociany, a łuski zachowały się tylko w okolicy końca ogona, co nie wyklucza, że niektóre części jego ciała mogły być pokryte prymitywnymi piórami. W 2007 Butler i Upchurch ponownie przeprowadzili badania skamieniałości jurawenatora. Po ich przeanalizowaniu zanegowali przynależność jurawenatora do Compsognathidae1415. Klasyfikacja Od nazwy Compsognathus pochodzi nazwa rodziny do której on należy – Compsognathidae. Jest to grupa niewielkich drapieżników występujących od późnej jury do wczesnej kredy na terenach Europy, Azji i Ameryki Południowej7. Przez dłuższy czas znano tylko jednego przedstawiciela tej grupy (kompsognata), ale w ciągu kolejnych lat dołączono od niej więcej dinozaurów. Najczęściej oprócz kompsognata zalicza się do niej następujące rodzaje dinozaurów: Aristosuchus16, Huaxiagnathus17, Mirischia18, Sinosauropteryx1912, Juravenator20 oraz Scipionyx21. Niegdyś zaliczano od niej również mononyka, ale obecnie nie włącza się go do tej grupy, a podobieństwa między nim a kompsognatydami tłumaczy konwergencją10. Klasyfikacja rodziny Compsognathidae wśród celurozaurów jest jednak niepewna. Thomas R. Holtz Jr, Ralph Molnar i Philip J. Currie w publikacji „The Dinosauria” z 2004 uznali ją za najbardziej bazalną rodzinę celurozaurów22. Niekiedy Compsognathidae jest umieszczana w grupie zwanej Maniraptora2324. Gatunki ** Compsognathus longipes Wagner, 1859 ** Compsognathus corallestris (Bidar, Demay & Thomel, 1972) = Compsognathus longipes Przypisy *# ** David Lambert: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. New York: Dorling Kindersley, 1993, s. 38–81. ISBN 156458304X. ** ** A. Wagner. Neue Beiträge zur Kenntnis der urweltlichen Fauna des lithographischen Schiefers; V. Compsognathus longipes Wagner. „Abhandlungen der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften”. 9, s. 30–38t, 1861. ** ** Early Avetheropods. W: Gregory S. Paul: Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1988, s. 297–300. ISBN 0-671-61946-2. ** ** J. Zinke. Small theropod teeth from the Upper Jurassic coal mine of Guimarota (Portugal). „Paläontologische Zeitschrift”. 72, s. 179–189, 1998 (niem.). ** ** G. Viohl: Geology of the Solnhofen lithographic limestone and the habitat of Archaeopteryx. W: MK Hecht, JH Ostrom, G. Viohl, P. Wellnhofer (red.): The Beginnings of Birds: Proceedings of the International Archaeopteryx Conference. Eichstätt: Freunde des Jura-Museums, 1985, s. 31–44. OCLC 13213820. (ang.) ** ** Baron F. Nopcsa. Neues ueber Compsognathus. „Neues Jahrbuch fur Mineralogie, Geologie und Palaeontologie (Stuttgart)”. 16, s. 476–494, 1903. ** ** K. Peyer. A Reconsideration Of Compsognathus From The Upper Tithonian Of Canjuers, Southeastern France. „Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology”. 26 (4), s. 879–896, 2006. DOI: 10.1671%2F0272-4634(2006)26%5B879%3AAROCFT%5D2.0.CO%3B2 (ang.). ** ** F. von Huene. Der vermuthliche Hautpanzer des Compsognathus longipes Wagner. „Neues Jahrbuch für Mineralogie, Geologie and Palaeontologie”. 1, s. 157–160, 1901. ** ** P. Griffiths. The question of Compsognathus eggs. „Revue de Paleobiologie”. 7, s. 85–94, 1993 (ang.). ** ** Pei-ji Chen, Dong Zhiming, Zhen Shuo-nan. An exceptionally well-preserved theropod dinosaur from the Yixian Formation of China. „Nature”. 391, s. 147–152, 1998. DOI: 10.1038/34356 (ang.). ** ** J. H. Ostrom. The osteology of Compsognathus longipes. „Zitteliana”. 4, s. 73–118, 1978. ** ** P. J. Currie, P. Chen. Anatomy of Sinosauropteryx prima from Liaoning, northeastern China. „Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences”. 38 (12), s. 1705–1727, 2001. DOI: 10.1139/cjes-38-12-1705. ** ** S. Ji, Q. Ji, J. Lu, C. Yuan. A new giant compsognathid dinosaur with long filamentous integuments from Lower Cretaceous of Northeastern China. „Acta Geologica Sinica”. 81 (1), s. 8–15, 2007. ** ** Xu Xing. Palaeontology: Scales, feathers and dinosaurs. „Nature”. 440 (7082), s. 287, 2006. DOI: 10.1038/440287a (ang.). ** ** R. J. Butler, P. Upchurch. Highly incomplete taxa and the phylogenetic relationships of the theropod dinosaur Juravenator starki. „Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology”. 27 (1), s. 253–256, 2007. ** ** H. G. Seeley. On Aristosuchus pusillus (Owen), being further notes on the fossils described by Sir. R. Owen as Poikilopleuron pusillus Owen. „Quarterly Journal of the Geological Society of London”. 43, s. 221–228, 1887. ** ** S. H. Hwang, M. A. Norell, J. Qiang, G. Keqin. A large compsognathid from the Early Cretaceous Yixian Formation of China. „Journal of Systematic Paleontology”. 2, s. 13–39, 2004. DOI: 10.1017/S1477201903001081 (ang.). ** ** D. Naish, D. M. Martill, E. Frey. Ecology, systematics and biogeographical relationships of dinosaurs, including a new theropod, from the Santana Formation (?Albian, Early Cretaceous) of Brazil. „Historical Biology”, s. 1–14, 2004. ** ** Q. Ji, S. A. Ji. On discovery of the earliest bird fossil in China and the origin of birds. „Chinese Geology”. 233, s. 30–33, 1996 (chiń.). ** ** Ursula B. Göhlich, Luis M. Chiappe. A new carnivorous dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Solnhofen archipelago. „Nature”. 440 (7082), s. 329–332, 2006. DOI: 10.1038/nature04579. ** ** C. Dal Sasso, M. Signore. Exceptional soft-tissue preservation in a theropod dinosaur from Italy. „Nature”. 392 (6674), s. 383–387, 1998. DOI: 10.1038/32884 (ang.). ** ** TR Holtz, RE Molnar, PJ Currie: Basal Tetanurae. W: DB Weishampel, P. Dodson, H. Osmólska (red.): The Dinosauria. Wyd. drugie. University of California Press, 2004, s. 105. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. ** ** J. A. Gauthier. Saurischian monophyly and the origin of birds. „Memoirs of the California Academy of Sciences”. 8, s. 1–55, 1986. K. Padian (red.). ** # C. A. Forster, S. D. Sampson, L. M. Chiappe, D. W. Krause. The theropod ancestry of birds: new evidence from the Late Cretaceous of Madagascar. „Science”. 279, s. 1915–1919, 1998. DOI: 10.1126/science.279.5358.1915. PMID: 9506938 (ang.). Linki zewnętrzne * Kompsognat na dinosaurier-news.blog.de (niem.) * Kompsognat na dinosaurier-web.de (ang.) * Kategoria:Teropody